Friends?
by SuRfAcHiC99
Summary: rocket power this is my first fanfic something has been stolen from the Shore Shack. Who did it?
1. The Meeting

Prologue- Tito and Raymundo had once won a prized volleyball trophy. And now in present time its on a shelf in the Shore Shack . Or is it?????????..... One morning Raymundo walked into the Shore Shack and noticed his volleyball trophy had disappeared. Once Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam found out. They all had different suspicions on who had taken the trophy.  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
It was 5:00 in Ocean Shores. It was humid out with a cool ocean breeze. The sun was just beginning to disappear over the horizon. Otto Rocket was going to the place where his mysterious note told him to be. He was riding on his skateboard while gazing at the sunset as he glided across the pavement. That place was under the pier. Otto had been waiting for maybe five minutes. That's when he heard a persons voice.  
  
Twister: " Oh man you're here too?"  
  
Otto: " Twist you better leave, because I'm supposed to meet someone here and they are already late."  
  
Twister: " Wait...... Did you get a note that said Meet Me Under The Pier And Don't Be Late!!! ?"  
  
Otto: " Yeah oh man don't tell me you got one too?"  
  
Twister: " Yeah I did Ottoman."  
  
Otto: " Who sent them?"  
  
Then suddenly, Reggie and Sam appeared from the shadows. They both had innocent yet satisfied smirks on their faces.  
  
Twister: " Let me guess, you two got notes too."  
  
Sam: " No we sent them because............."  
  
Reggie: " Because we think that we should talk about what happened."  
  
Sam: " Well who had a motive?'  
  
Twister: " I know......... SPACE ALIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Reggie slaps her forehead. While Otto and Sam looks at him in a very weird way.  
  
Reggie: " Oh my god Twister!"  
  
Sam: " Seriously I think we should tell each other what we think happened."  
  
Reggie: " Here is what I think happened..........." 


	2. Reggie's Idea

( a/n just to let you know the last chapter really stunk. this 1 is a betta)  
  
Chapter 2: Reggie's Idea  
  
Reggie took a deep breath and thought a moment before beginning.......... Reggie: " Well, I think that anyone would want a volleyball trophy. Tito and Dad always polished it and made it looked brand new. Someone...... Like a customer could have thought that it was worth stealing. So, they could have snuck in..... but the one thing I don't get is..... Wouldn't they need a key to get in? Even if they tried to sneak in during they day, it would still be locked. They only person who has a key would be Raymundo. But he keeps it somewhere in the house. Only me and Otto know.......... wait a minute. Rocket Boy did you take the key and give it to someone. Like maybe if you got a new surfboard or something?"  
  
Otto: " NO WAY MAN!!!!!! How stupid would that be to steal stuff? Only a LAMEO would (under his breath) probably one of those shoobies who take over the beach during the summer."  
  
Reggie: " Anyway back to my idea. If nobody had a key then like a............. criminal mastermind who knows how to pick locks would know how to get in there. But I really doubt they would try to steal a trophy. I mean they would probably try to steal jewelry or something. But Dad could have dropped the key while working, and somebody could have picked it up. Somebody who doesn't like me or Otto."  
  
Otto: " That's insane. Who would hate me? ME! I mean I'm awesome at every sport and I come in first place mostly all the time and....... okay I see where you are going with this."  
  
Reggie: " okay can you please stop interrupting me! So maybe we should think of people who would do this."  
  
Reggie, Otto, Twister, and Sam started to think about who would do this. After a couple of minutes Otto thought of something.  
  
Otto: " Is it just me, or is Lars the only one you can think of that would do that."  
  
Reggie, Twister, and Sam: " Yeah that's the only person I can think of."  
  
Sam: " Reggie do you have any other ideas?"  
  
Reggie: " Yeah. I was thinking after we share ideas maybe we should search for clues. Like me and Otto can look at the shack. Twister you can look in Lars's room. And Sam can like...... make a 3-D format of the shack on your computer and see where people could have entered with out a key."  
  
Sam: " Sure it might take me a while thought."  
  
Otto: " yeah I mean it will be like an old detective movie."  
  
Twister: " yeah but why am I stuck with Lars??"  
  
Reggie: " Uh... Maybe because he is your brother and you live in the same house with him and you have the easiest access to his room.  
  
Twister: " Oh."  
  
Otto: " Sure lets go!"  
  
Reggie grabs the collar of Otto's shirt.  
  
Reggie: " Wait a minute Rocket boy. We still have to listen about what everyone else thinks."  
  
Otto: " Fine."  
  
Reggie: " Well I'm fresh out of ideas."  
  
Sam: " Well I might. You see by simply entering data into the hard drive of my computer, I was able to think of a step by step program and......."  
  
Otto: " In English please."  
  
Sam: " Oh yeah. Sorry. Well anyway I think it went this way."  
  
A/N by the why the whole computer thing Sam talked about I totally made up. Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


	3. Sam's Idea

A/N hey I haven't updated in a while because I was practicing for dance company tryouts. Well here is chapter 3 enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Sam's Idea  
  
Sam took a few minuets before beginning his story.  
  
Sam: " Well you see........ at the Shore Shack there when the Shore Shack is closed there is this metal door thing in front of it and its locked. Beside from that it is very hard to lift. So someone are size or smaller would have to be really strong to lift it up. But if it was somebody taller like Lars it would easier for him to lift it up. But that's not the only way a person could get in. They could easily go throw like an open window. But I doubt that Raymundo would leave a window open at closing. Well nobody would. So basically the only why in is through the door or the window. And.........."  
  
Otto: " Sam I think we could have figured out the ways people could get in."  
  
Reggie: " Otto chill Rocket boy."  
  
Sam: " Anyway....... I just want to know how long the width and length of the window is. So I can figure out what size the person would have to be to fit in the window. If the window was left open. If not then we know somebody would have to go through the door. So somebody should ask Raymundo or Tito if the window was open that night before they left. Then I'll try to get the stuff."  
  
Otto: " Okay Squid I should have told you this while you were talking but I didn't feel like interrupting........... The windows were closed. Dad told me."  
  
Sam: " You could have let me know that sooner."  
  
Reggie: " Okay whatever. Sam do you have any other ideas?"  
  
Sam: " No"  
  
Otto (under his breath): " Oh thank god."  
  
Sam: " Oh you think you can do any better Otto?"  
  
Otto: " Actually I do................"  
  
A/N Okay sorry for the short chapter. Anyway this week I'm gonna practice for dance company tryouts and go to dancing works shops all weeks long. Then I am going to Florida for about 2 weeks. So Chapter 4: Otto's Idea ........... Won't be up for a while. Until then ttyl! ~ SuRfAcHiC99~ 


	4. Otto's Idea

A/N hey everyone I'm finally back from Florida anyway the last chapter stunk this 1 is probably way better  
  
Chapter 4: Otto's Idea  
  
Twister: " Well Otto-man what's your idea??????"  
  
Otto: " Yeah ok this is how it went you see the people who wanted the trophy knew that it would be hard to get. So they bought this highly.............. this highly dangerous laser. Then the used the laser to make a hole through the metal door. Then the guy using the laser told three other people to go inside. So this one person comes in on a mountain bike. Another came on blades. Then the last one came in on a skateboard. So one of them took the trophy while the other to were on lookout. So they grab the trophy and rush back quickly to their secret headquarters. Now all we have to do is find where they bought the laser, where the bought their bike, skateboard, and blades. And we also we have to find out how they put the metal piece back into place with out it being that noticeable."  
  
Twister: " Otto that was very thought through. Maybe they got the laser from....................... ALIENS!"  
  
Reggie: " I highly doubt that Twist, and Otto................... that has to be the most ridiculous story ever."  
  
Otto: " ( mumbles ) Thanks Reg."  
  
Reggie: " I heard that."  
  
Sam: " Anyway.. Otto does have a point."  
  
Reggie: " He does?"  
  
Otto: " I do?"  
  
Sam: " Actually yes. The people or person who stole the trophy probably did store it in a secret headquarters."  
  
Reggie: " Really?"  
  
Otto: " Sam said so Reg. And Sam is mostly never wrong."  
  
Reggie: " Great so lets get moving and try to figure things out."  
  
Twister; " Wait a minute a still didn't get to share my idea."  
  
Sam: " Okay Twist you can tell us your idea."  
  
Twister looked at the almost gone sunset over the horizon. He was trying to think of the right words to say before he began.  
  
Reggie: " Twister can you please hurry, because its starting to get dark and really cold and I don't wanna get in trouble."  
  
Otto: " Chill Reg we are not gonna in trouble." Twister: " Okay listen up good you guys............................" 


	5. Twister idea

Chapter 5: Twister's Idea  
  
Twister: " Well this is how it went. You see there are these aliens on a far away planet in a far away galaxy. And to power their cities they need a trophy. Now they had a good supply of trophies to power the cities. But then they ran out of trophies. So they went in their really big spaceship and decided to find a trophy on Earth. They picked Ocean Shores. Why I don't know, but they picked this certain city. Anyway.......the aliens took out this humongous laser and, and, and made an opening through a door. Then they snuck in and took the trophy and went back to their planet. Or they could have came in the daytime took the trophy, and then they took this thing and erased our memory. And then.........oh no my head is starting to hurt."  
  
The rest of the team stood there silently looking at Twister. The only thing you could hear was the crashing of the waves on the shore.  
  
Reggie: " Okay..........maybe we should just head home and meet each other tomorrow morning an decide where to look for clues."  
  
Sam: " Yeah that's sounds like a good idea."  
  
Otto: " Lets meet tomorrow at the shack around nine?"  
  
Sam: " Sure."  
  
Reggie: " Okay."  
  
Twister: " Great that will give me enough time to rest my head."  
  
They all headed towards where their houses where. Nobody said anything they way home. Then when they reached the houses, the each went into their own house. Knowing tomorrow they would have to meet again at the Shack.  
  
But unfortunately Reggie couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking about the look on her Dad's face when they found out the trophy he had won years ago was gone. How if one of her friends, who she trusted so much could have stolen it. How if her brother had done it he would get grounded forever. And even if it wasn't Otto, Twister, Sam, or Lars. It could still be someone else like the Stimpletons, Sheri, Conroy, or even Tito. The list went on and on in her head. She couldn't fall asleep until she found out who did. And then she started to think about why someone would do this.  
  
Reggie (thinking): "Why would somebody even want to take the trophy? Even though it looks bran new, it was still an old trophy. I mean you can't get any use out of it. Maybe the people who lost the tournament stole it. Just to get back at Dad."  
  
This and many other thoughts drifted into her head, until she fell asleep only to be awoken from a horrible nightmare......  
  
Reggie watched Otto, Twister, and Sam running and running and running, but then they bumped into a huge shiny object. Then she realized that it was a huge trophy that they had bumped into. All of a sudden she heard these sirens getting closer and closer. Then she noticed it was a police car.  
  
Man: " Here are your culprits Mr. Rocket."  
  
Ray: " Yeah it seems to be that they are my son and his friends."  
  
Man: " Well want do you want us to do?"  
  
Ray: " Lock them up."  
  
Man: " You sure?"  
  
Ray: " Yes." Then Reggie came out from the shadow where she was watching this event.  
  
Reggie: " But Dad."  
  
Ray: " Reg your brother and his friends have crossed the line this time. I saw................ Life in jail with no bail!"  
  
Reggie: " NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Reggie bolted straight up out of bed. One minute later, her alarm starting to ring at 8:30.  
  
Reggie: " Well I better start getting ready. I have to meet the guys in a half in hour."  
  
A/N Chapter 6 the second meeting will be up soon 


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone. This is just an author's note. Okay here is why I didn't update in a while. First thing was my new year of school and dance and also I have to get minor surgery October 10. So I was going to update one time before my surgery. Unfortunately one of my closest friend's mom and dad got into an automobile accident. Her mom is okay but sadly her dad past away. So I am trying to be a good friend and comfort her. I will try to update a little after my surgery since I'll be stuck at home for a week. See you soon  
  
SuRfAcHiC99 


	7. The Second Meeting

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but for the past few weeks I've been busy with the new year of school and the new year of dance. So now after knowing my dance day and after getting used school it will be easier for me to update. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Chapter 6: The Second Meeting  
  
Reggie started to get ready to get to the Shore Shack. She got dressed and then went down stairs for breakfast. It startled her seeing Otto at the table because he was never up before her.  
  
Reggie: " Hey bro. Had did ya sleep?"  
  
Otto: " Not good. I had this dream that you, Sam, and Twister went to jail for stealing the trophy. Then I woke up and I was hungry so I came down here to eat breakfast."  
  
Reggie: " Really. I had a similar dream."  
  
Otto: " I wonder why we were having similar dreams."  
  
Reggie: " Probably because we are worried what the outcome of this situation is about."  
  
Otto: " Maybe."  
  
Reggie: " We should start heading down to the Shore Shack."  
  
Otto: " Okay."  
  
When Otto and Reggie arrived at the Shore Shack Sam was already there which didn't surprise them. Although, Twister wasn't there, which of course didn't surprise them either. After a couple of minutes of waiting, they could see twister running towards them in the different.  
  
Twister: " Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, my mom gave us a choice of bacon, potatoes, and eggs or pancakes. I just couldn't decide."  
  
Reggie: " Okay... Anyway where should we start looking for clues?"  
  
Sam: " I think that first we should each inspect someplace or some one for about an half an hour than meet here and search in the Shore Shack."  
  
Twister: " Okay."  
  
Reggie: " Good idea"  
  
Otto: " Sure, but where do we all go?"  
  
Sam: " I was just about to say where we should go. So Twister you check Lars's room..."  
  
Twister: " Come on why do I have to look through Lars's room."  
  
Reggie: " I don't know maybe because he is your brother."  
  
Twister: " O yeah. I forgot about that part."  
  
Sam: " Okay Twister will check Lars's room, I will look on my computer to see how someone could get into the Shore Shack without a key, Reggie can scoop around town, and Otto you can look through your house to make sure your dad didn't bring it home one night and forgot about it. Everyone got their mission.  
  
Otto, Reggie, and Twister: " Yes."  
  
Sam: " Okay lets get to it, and meet here in a half an hour."  
  
~*~Half an Hour Later~*~  
  
Reggie: " Okay anyone find anything because I didn't."  
  
Sam: " I can't figure out how they would go in."  
  
Twister: " Nothing."  
  
Otto: " Nothing too."  
  
Reggie: " Okay lets check the Shack."  
  
They four of them went into the Shore Shack to search for more clues. They were in the kitchen, they were surprised to find a certain something.  
  
Otto: " Hey Twister. Isn't that your camera."  
  
Twister: " O yeah I've been looking for that for the past couple of days."  
  
Reggie: " Oh my god. It was recording too."  
  
Twister: " Opps. I guess I left it on."  
  
Sam: " Twister you are a genius."  
  
Twister: " I am. I mean I AM."  
  
Reggie: Why?"  
  
Sam: " Because if the camera was on record then the camera would have caught the thief on a tape."  
  
Reggie: " O yeah."  
  
Twister: " Well lets watch it."  
  
Twister then took his camera and started to rewind it. At one point he stopped the camera and started to watch it. The next thing they saw shocked them. It was the person who stole the trophy. 


End file.
